


Clara's return

by vixenlondon2000



Series: traxidya [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixenlondon2000/pseuds/vixenlondon2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an old enemy interferes with Clara's burial will the doctor be able to stop them or has he misunderstood are they actually trying to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The emptiness

Sitting alone in the TARDIS, the doctor contemplates on why he couldn’t save her why couldn’t he just of been more persuasive once in a while, why did he always believe they were going to be OK, no wrong context to use, not OK, safe, she had been there every time he turned, he could see her out the corner of his eye, a blink in the sunlight, he had thought that once he had finally found her he would be able to grasp her, keep her close to him for eternity.The TARDIS sound in the distance silence with his head in his hands he sobbed, Serena entered the room without saying a word to the doctor, she had tried that once, to comfort him but he threatened to pull every circuit out of her existence if she tried that again, so she laid his tea tray down beside him and left, he would accept her one day, be able to be friends again like they used to be, all three of them but she knew at the moment he was just too sad to care, being an cyborg helps in situations like this when they arise you are able to just move along and get on with your work there's no sense of lost or longing just emptiness.

The TARDIS finally lands in a desolate beautiful graveyard overlooking the countryside, it has lakes and trees and the sun was shining, but the doctor didn’t care, all he knew was that him and Serena must lay Clara to rest, give her some last respect, some peace.  
Clara had told him along time ago about her family plot, where for centuries members of her family had lain, she told him that if anything was to happen to her as long as she had a body left (he had hated her for saying that) she must be placed here, he had told her to never think like that, he would always get her home with or without her body (she had laughed at that) safe and sound back into her job, back to her cozy little flat and her gran, the doctor starts to get teary again just remembering silly little details,once the TARDIS had landed in the grave yard he stepped out of the doors onto the most beautiful spot imaginable ,it was high on a hill overlooking a lake, he looked up at the large oak tree just as a lonely orange leaf fell,

DOCTOR:"oh my impossible girl, you flew in on a leaf and now you are blowing away on it"

DOCTOR: I will miss you so much Clara,

SERENA: Doctor?

Serena called from the TARDIS

SERENA: she is ready shall I bring her out now?

DOCTOR: yes, yes let's get this done the more I stand here thinking the more angry I get with these human ways it takes so much fun out of the whole exploring adventure sometimes, I don’t know why I bother with them there always ungrateful or go dying on you

SERENA: now doctor you know you don’t mean that your just upset just try to calm down and we will get through this together.

Suddenly a rustling sound was heard from behind the tree the doctor spun round and there she was yet again, always lurking in the background, she was not who he wanted to see there not today of all days seeing him at his most vulnerable.


	2. HERE COMES TROUBLE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an old enemy of the doctor turns up when he is about to bury Clara who is it and why are they there

DOCTOR:: Missy, what are you doing here?

MISSY: oh you know just paying my last respects and all that doctor  
couldn’t have you facing this alone could I?

DOCTOR: I'm not alone I have Serena

MISSY: oh so a mixture of circuits, cotton and a bad synthetic wig  
can replace the warmth you get from little ole me,  
I'm heartbroken doctor

Doctor: this is not what I need right now especially from you go away and leave me to do what I have to OK

MISSY: Oh but doctor I couldn’t leave you there all teary could I now

She places a hand on his shoulder

MISSY: Don’t you think I can help,   
make you feel better, take away the hurt your feeling,  
I brought you together I'm not having her decide when she leaves you.

DOCTOR: she didn’t decide she would never

MISSY: hush now doctor i'm speaking, I can bring her back you know I have my ways

DOCTOR: Ways what do you mean ways?  
this is not the time for messing with me Missy  
I will hurt you so bad you will never ever regenerate

MISSY: and who says I'm messing?  
would I want to see you with all your red teary eyes,  
god man you’ve become all human,  
besides your no fun like this,   
I said I can bring her back and I will,  
all you have to do is say the word

The doctor bows his head

DOCTOR: she meant everything to me"

MISSY: I know didn’t I give you a pretty little plaything,  
up and down your timeline I sent her  
just so you would notice her, just like a little puppy  
I'm surprised it took you that long to guess  
such a pretty little thing jumping in and out of the TARDIS like she owns it  
being all loyal and lovable  
see that’s your problem doctor you forget there just pets

DOCTOR: shut up they mean more to me than that, there clever, special somehow

MISSY: OH look at you getting all angry with me just say the word one little word and bam she will be back in your arms

DOCTOR: Why would you do this torment me like this can't you just leave me to bury her have my last moment with her

MISSY: I told you your no fun like this, besides I like seeing you squirm it's how we role now do you want her back or not I'm getting impatient things to do that a lady must be on time for yes on no

DOCTOR: yes, yes of course I want her back,  
but I mean it Missy if you are lying to me in any way   
that is us finished do you understand

MISSY: of course I do,   
now bring her over here   
I have my little device set up   
I knew you couldn’t resist there really must be a time I get you back home  
so you can remember who you really are  
right here we are step inside you will see I'm not lying then doctor,   
tada what do you think ?  
ain't I a clever little time lady

The doctor walks into what appears to be a science lab god this takes him back thank heaven he had managed to convince the time lords that he was doing good and be able to explore again he was getting itchy feet why is it that every time he encounters his best friend it always leads back to this.He looks about and sees a tank in front of him tall and filled with what seemed like some green fluid on top of it laid wires and an console of sorts he had seen something similar before some form of status chamber but what kept dead bodies alive and preserved so the liquid was thalidomide he looked at Missy confused

DOCTOR: how's this going to help?

MISSY: Ah well you see doctor as you know I lost the ability to regenerate centuries ago  
I used them all up,didn’t like the looks they were ugly can't go round time and space looking a mess now could I  
well you asked me when we were in London how I came back  
well here it is my regeneration machine   
if you had paid more attention in classes you would of remembered   
that a certain mixture of the right substances can help not only to preserve a human life form but also help to generate new ones   
bodies are so disgusting just fat and tissue all swarming about with little bugs eating them yuck  
any way if we put her in here the nanobots that I've cleverly added will repair every single cell in her body   
and bring her back to you good as new

Doctor: OK let's do it, now, right this minute

MISSY: now, now, doctor patience is a virtue you know  
we have to get her ready  
and you my dear sir need to go get some tea  
oi robot girl get him sorted will you he's melting on me in here

Serena quickly came and fetched the doctor after gently placing Clara's coffin to the side next to the machine


	3. Missy's plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the doctor goes off to get himself ready for her return,will missy keep her promise and bring Clara back

DOCTOR:  
we can't we can't just leave her there

SERENA:   
it will be fine doctor,  
Missy won't hurt her or destroy her  
she's telling you the truth this time   
u need to go rest get yourself ready   
Clara will not want to see you like this   
she won't know what's happened to her when she wakes up   
she will need you to be strong

Doctor:  
strong, happy, yes this is true I must prepare

The doctor smiled.

DOCTOR:  
how's this?

Serena shock her head

SERENA:  
oh doctor it will have to do,  
now sit here I will fetch you some tea and refreshments  
and u can get yourself cleaned up and ready,  
I will go and make sure Clara's body is OK at all times   
I promise I can't lie you built me that way

She leaves the doctor sitting near his console and goes to fetch him his drink and food she really hoped this was going to be a success she missed the girly talk they used to have and laughing behind the doctors back every time he made a mistake that used to get him all grumpy which made them laugh more she will make sure that woman does what she says or he will throw her in the tank and reverse the process horrible witch why does the doctor even hang out with her all the time when he had her and Clara, she carried on grumbling while she was preparing the food she could here the doctor shuffling about in the console room sounding happier than he had in months she could hear him pick up his guitar then putting it down again muttering about something not being the right moment or something she picked up the tray and headed back in.

SERENA:  
here you go doctor   
we ran out of tea  
so I've prepared some miso soup and coffee for you instead

DOCTOR:   
what you say?   
what oh yes thank you Serena,  
place it on the table over there  
and go and check on Missy  
make sure she's not doing anything she shouldn’t be

SERENA  
yes doctor right away.

Meanwhile Missy is dancing around the status chamber humming idly to herself fiddling with the various buttons on the machine,

MISSY:   
one for the puppy, one for me   
what's an ear or a leg  
I'm sure the doctor won't mind   
she will still be pretty and functional

Serena walks in the room behind her and approaches her Missy spins round hiding the panel behind her

MISSY:   
and what are you doing here?   
spying on me no doubt, well you can calm your circuits down  
I've got it all ready and prepared  
all we need to do is get her from there to here,  
think you can do that?  
its not below you or anything is it

SERENA:   
no think I can manage that just fine thank you

She went over to Clara's coffin laid a hand on the top before putting in the coordinates to open the coffin, she stared at her for a moment she looked so peaceful lying there she had dressed her in her favorite outfit black jeans and a gray jumper before laying her to state she didn’t really want to disturb her laying there but she must be moved if this was to work she lifted her gently and placed her inside the green liquid oh this hurt more than anything it just brought back the sight of her beside that lake, why was she always so brave, she knew that she would of done anything to save the doctor though, they would have to have a long chat about that when she was back on the TARDIS alive and well again.


	4. Regeneration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the machine work? will Clara be who she used to be? will the three companions finally be back together again

Missy started up the machine the liquid started to bubble

MISSY:   
well this is going to take a while   
she was in quite the mess wasn’t she silly little puppy   
what shall we do while we wait   
oh I know we can play let's destroy the little robot girl that sounds like fun  
come here let me pull at ya hair

Serena stared shocked at what Missy had said she was torn between running and keeping her promise to the doctor of watching over Clara she didn’t know what to do

MISSY:  
oh come on just a little tug I promise it won't hurt

DOCTOR:  
do not take one more step Missy   
you do not hurt one little bit of any of my friends  
do you understand, now take me to Clara

They walked over to the status chamber the liquid had started to drain away as they watched Clara opened her eyes and blinked she turned her head and looked about confused of where she was she faced the doctor and smiled,

CLARA:   
ermm doctor where am I?   
and why do I seem to be in a bath with my clothes on?

The doctor laughed and ran over to stop the machine and drain away the rest of the liquid so he could get her out he just wanted to grab her and spin her round he had never felt this happy well not since she had came back safely from the mire.

DOCTOR:  
oh Clara   
my beautiful Clara  
come here

he picked her up and spun and spun her

CLARA:  
(laughing)  
OK you silly old fool  
put me down  
what's gone and got you all happy

DOCTOR:   
oh same old same old   
just Clara Oswald   
never leave me again  
i'm never letting you out of my sight again ever

MISSY:   
oh look   
how disgusting the doctor happy  
now he has his puppy back

The doctor gently put Clara down and went over to Missy

DOCTOR:   
thank you thank you I could kiss you,   
you know what   
I think I'm just going to do it anyway  
come here you.

The doctor grabbed Missy by the waist and pulled her close and planted a kiss on her lips, she giggled and blushed

CLARA:   
oi you two get a room,  
right then where to next?  
I feel like I've been sleeping for ages

The three of them left Missy staring at them from the doorway watching them as they walked off towards the TARDIS the doctor with his companion reunited and happy now what could she do to upset that balance.(wink)


End file.
